writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
139 Years to the End of the World
139 Years to the End of the World (or 139: Years) is a sequal to 139: In Evening written by Aden Ng. It is an ongoing dystopian/new adult/sci-fi serial on JukePopSerials, currently at 30 chapters. Updated every Thursday. Read on JukePopSerials . Synopsis Due to a terminal illness, Milton Jones has just 15 days left to live. When the government offered to cryogenically preserve him to save the world, he will become the judge of humanity. Journey with him through an ever growing dystopian world where he struggles with the meaning of family and the value of life. Discover whether if there is still humanity left in the years to the end of the world, and if the world is truly worth saving. Main Character Milton Jones - The main protagonist of 139: Years. After contracting a fatal disease known as Mist Poisoning, he finds his body shutting down on him as he slowly began to die. An offer by the government to extent his life gave him the opportunity to live 139 years in 15 days. Year 1: Year One, Characters Agent Matthews - An enigmatic agent with jade green eyes and a serious demeanour. He is the first person Milton sees upon regaining his sight and gave him an offer of a lifetime. Agent Golph - Unlike his partner, Matthews, Golph is considerably laid back. A calm, but physically intimidating individual, he prefers to simply be called 'G'. Professor Leah Leslie Hullway - A young woman in charge of Project Dawn. She has considerable knowledge about Milton's predicament and might be his most reliable source of information in the years to come. Joan Jones - Milton's wife and a herbalist working at restoring the plant life of the dying planet. Leila Jones - MIlton and Joan's adopted daughter. A happy-go-lucky girl, fit for her age. James Jones - Milton's father. A former construction worker. He is a tense man but bears the respect of all he meets with his serious but straightforward attitude. Stella Jones - MIlton's mother. She's a chubby woman for her age due to her old occupation as a chef. Underneath her caring and bubbly personality hides a complex woman. Year 7: Door to Tomorrow, Characters Agent Golph - Living life after the death of his partner, Agent Matthews, Golph continues to work with dedication with Milton Jones and Project Dawn. Doctor Parker - The arrogant doctor working on the continued observation of Milton's health during the project. Leila Jones - Seven years later, Milton's daughter had lived half her life without her father and Milton has to deal with that consequence of his decision to freeze his life. Joan Jones - The ever loving wife, Joan continues to support her husband throughout the trial that his extended life has brought. Having Obtained her Doctorate, she is now leading a project to save the world from the encroaching Mist. Progessor Leah Leslie Hullway - Still in charge of the project, she overseas Milton as he tries to adjust to life out of time, revealing her own secret of the Cryo-Tube. Year 10: Life Goes On, Characters Agent Golph - Ten years later, Agent G reprises his role as the first face Milton sees upon waking. However the man had news that would shake Milton off his feet. Revealed his name as Randolf Golph. Doctor Parker - Having lost his arrogant behavior, he now works tirelessly as Milton's main physician. Joan Jones - Now engaged to G, she continues her effort in safeguarding the cities from the approaching Mists. Year 15: The Healer, Characters Joan Jones - Though now married to G, she continues to show her love to Milton. Her work in the Mist prevention project has gained her powerful influence, though she still makes time for family and friends. Professor Leah Leslie Hullway - As the Mist nears the ground, she continues to work tireless with Joan to protect the people of the world from the catastrophe. A good friend of the Jones, Milton confides in her his insecurities as a time traveller. Agent Randolf Golph - Now married to Joan, he co-leads the study of the mysterious Mist portal with Proffesor Leah. Leila Jones - Recently a graduate, she works on finding her place in life, and on her stressed relationship with her father. Year 30: Goes In Threes Agent Randolf Golph - Significantly older, he takes the position of his old partner, Matthews, being the first person Milton sees when he woke from the hospital bed. Doctor Parker - The youngest of the main characters, he continues to work as Milton's primary physician. Joan Jones - Having contracted Mist Poisoning, her days are numbered and painful, leading to a farewell between her and Milton. Leila Jones - Having grown up, she continues living her life, having married in the fifteen years Milton slept. Professor Leah Leslie Hullway - Having stopped physically ageing, she awaits her time to past, accepting her age regardless. Year 35: The Winter Train Leonard Newton Smith - Leila's husband, meeting his father-in-law for the first time. Doctor Parker - The last surviving member of the original member of the project. He makes his last journey to help Milton continued survival. Leila Jones - Having taken over as the head of the project, she faces political pressure to stop the support of her father's life, all while providing the last glimmer of hope to mankind. Year 58: Last of the Wars Amelia Smith - Named after her grandfather, Amelia 'Milly' Smith's raging personality is a sharp contrast to her brother. However, she still feels deeply for those around her and would fight for the safety of the people. John Smith - The elder of the siblings, his calm nature acts as a balancer to his younger sister. Much less a man of action and more and intellectual, his place in a dystopian warring world is questioned. Colonel Jason - A hard headed, ex-military turned rebel. Threatening Milton's family with death, he forces Milton into a corner to help attack The Forum. Trivia *The author, also a photographer and filmmaker, hiked and cycled for 4 hours to get to the secluded area in Singapore that is needed to take the picture for the cover art. Category:Ongoing story Category:Aden Ng